


Not Meant to Be

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen, friend-cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al has his first broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, Friend-cuddling  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Poor Al...  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Albus Severus Potter had a broken heart. Waverly Trimble had just dumped him and now he was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room staring dejectedly at the floor.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was a bit confused. On one hand he was happy that his best friend was no longer dating the brunette Hufflepuff. On the other hand he was upset that Albus was so sad about it. 

Albus sighed and frowned at the floor. He felt as someone sat down next to him on the couch but didn’t look to see who it was. He was pretty sure it was his blonde best friend and he wasn’t in the mood to spend time with the other fourth year, or anyone for that matter.

Scorpius sat next to Albus, unsure of what to do to make him feel better. When Albus didn’t look up, the blonde put an arm around the brunette and pulled him close. Albus rested his head on Scorpius’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

They sat that way for a long time, neither one saying anything. After some time, Albus sighed again and opened his eyes, “I don’t get it. I mean, we only dated for three and a half months. It shouldn’t hurt this much.”

Scorpius held his friend tighter and comforted him, “You’ll be fine. This just means that it wasn’t meant to be. There’re plenty of others out there.”

Albus thought about this for a long moment, looking at Scorpius critically. “You’re right,” he said. “You always know just what to say.”


End file.
